White Day Letters
by animedreams4ever
Summary: Letters from our PoT boys...on White Day...R&R please...


Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters….about my previous fanfic and all that….yeah, I thought I'll just discontinue it temporarily for now…spring break for me is already over so yeah…I'll probably discontinue the Online Chatting one…souu…but I really appreciated all those reviews trying to help me continue that fanfic, (grin)! Thankies!

**White Day Letters**

(On March 14th every girl would open their lockers, hoping to get something back from their crush…many hoped to get something from the ever famous stoic-faced buchou of the tennis team…and several things from the other tennis team members…)

_I received your Valentine's gift last month. I would have replied a long time ago, but the tradition was for me to send the reply after a month. Since the tradition hasn't been broken before, I decided to follow it. As for the reply gift, please accept the small bell enclosed in this letter. It's said to be a good luck charm._

_Kunimitsu Tezuka_

"Ara? You actually bought something like this?" Fuji held up a dangling bell with a ribbon tied on it and jingled it. A soft ring echoed through the locker room. "Saa…I didn't think you would be so nice to those fans of yours,"

Tezuka gritted his teeth in annoyance. He had never really liked Valentine's Day, nor did he like White Day either. He had received tons of chocolates, which he had to bring home, all stuffed in his backpack. His mother saw how many boxes he got, and gave him a lecture about returning the girls' affections. He protested, saying that he wasn't interested in any girl at the school, but it fell on deaf ears. In the end, his mother went ahead and bought several packets of bells with ribbons tied on them. She said something about the bell being a good luck charm, and made him write the letters. His hand was sore from writing all day long.

"Nya, buchou, you shouldn't have put those bells in the envelopes, nya," said Eiji, "The girls in my class attached the bells to their pencil tops, and they're all jingling all the time! The ring's starting to get annoying, nya,"

"Hn," Well, it wasn't like he had a choice. Throughout his whole entire life, the only person he would ever lose to was his own mother. She literally stood by his side and watched him write the fifty something letters until he was finished, making sure that he wasn't going to burn them.

"Did everyone do something as a White Day gift?" asked Momo.

"A letter," everyone replied.

Silence…

"So…we all thought of the same thing?" asked Taka.

"Nya, what did you write Fuji?" Eiji bounced around, energetically.

Fuji took out an extra letter that he had in his pocket, "I wrote an extra one by accident…"

_Saa…I was actually quite surprised when I received those chocolates. I thought they were going to be the type that my sister bought, the sweet types. But when I opened them, I found out that they weren't; they were wasabi chocolates. Saa…I wonder how people knew about that…Anyways, thanks for the chocolates._

_Fuji Syusuke_

"Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma looked at Fuji.

"Yes, Echizen?"

"Wasabi chocolates?" he asked.

Fuji laughed softly. "I didn't know that they already knew that I only like spicy foods,"

"They were probably stalkers, Fuji-sempai," joked Momo.

"If they were, I didn't notice," replied Fuji. "Saa…Eiji, care to show what you wrote?"

"Schuu! Fuji so mean, nya!" Eiji thought for a moment and told the letter from memory…

_Hoi hoi! Thanks for the chocolates, nya! They were yummy! Nya, all that sugar made me all hyper that day…wait, isn't that how I always am? Anyways, thanks for the chocolates, nya!_

_Kikumaru Eiji_

"Eiji-sempai, that letter wasn't too…good…" said Momo.

"Nya, I couldn't think of anything else to write…"

"Mada mada dane,"

"Echizen, how about you read your letter?" asked Fuji. Ryoma simply took out the extra letter that he had (A/N: gawd, how many do they write? I'd like to know…) in his pocket.

_Just to let everyone know, I don't really like chocolates. But since nobody really knew that, it's okay. Next year though, maybe something other than chocolates would be better. And please stop stalking me in the hallway. Mada mada dane…thanks for the chocolates anyway. _

_Echizen Ryoma_

"Echizen! That was mean!" said Oishi.

"It's not my fault they stalk me," said Ryoma.

"You do know that you just broke nearly every single little heart there was out there for you?" asked Momo as he gave Ryoma a noogie.

"Ow! Momo-sempai, that hurts!" Momo let go of Ryoma, "Hey, what'd you write?"

"Eh? Uhh…you don't wanna know,"

"Fssh…he can't even write his letter…" hissed Kaidoh.

"Oh? I bet you didn't even get a single Valentine's Day gift!"

"Momo, I think Kaidoh got just as many as you…" said Inui.

"What?" Momo and Kaidoh said at the same time.

"I got 5…" said Momo.

"Well…there was the boomerang, two stuffed snakes, and one bandana…ii data…"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Unya, Inui, you kept track of Valentine's Day gifts?"

"Nothing escapes my data…"

All of a sudden, no one felt too good…

"Nya! Read your letter, Momo!"

_Ano…thanks for the chocolates that you gave me. As a reply gift…how about let's go to the burgerjoint? My treat…_

_Takeshi Momoshiro_

Eiji burst out laughing. Ryoma smirked. Fuji giggled (A/N:…he's probably the only guy that I've ever heard of who can giggle…) and Taka softly laughed. Oishi was trying hard not to laugh, but several restrained noises escaped. Inui scribbled in his data book. Kaidoh held his laugh in. Tezuka said nothing.

"Hey, it's not funny!" said Momo.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai. You should pay more," said Ryoma.

"Echizen, you brat!"

"Saa…you'll never win a girl's heart by taking her to a fast food place…"

"Nya? Fuji, how do you know?"

"Mm…my sister always refused offers to go to fast food restaurants…maybe it's got something to do with girls being weight-conscious,"

No one said anything.

"Unya, Taka, what'd you write?"

"M-me? Ano, I don't really want to show it…"

"Come on..it's not that bad, nya!"

"Taka-sempai, here," Ryoma handed him something.

"Hm? My racket? Really, I don't need it right now,"

"Just take it,"

"Well, if you insist…HORA HORA! MOZURE BURNING!"

"Eh? Will you read your letter now?" asked Momo.

_Aa…thanks for the Valentine chocolates. They were really good. Feel free to go to the Kawamura sushi shop for some sushi. It's my reply gift._

_Kawamura Takashi_

"Hey! I want some sushi, too!" said Momo.

"They're not for you, Momo," said Oishi.

"…what'd you write?"

"Eh? Uh…" Oishi fidgeted.

"Nya!" Eiji jumped on Oishi from behind. "Show me, Oishi! Nya!" Almost expertly, Eiji fished out the extra letter from Oishi's pocket. (A/N: he got mobbed by girls once when he was looking for Momo…that's one part that I dun understand…truth is, I don't really care about Oishi, only for the fact that he's possibly the most caring person you'll ever find…hunh…)

_Thanks for the Valentine chocolates. I received a lot, and it's nice to know that I get so much attention. As a reply gift, how about watching the sunset at the train station next to Seishun? I'll be there at 4._

_Syuichiroh Oishi_

"Mada mada dane, Oishi-sempai. You'll find lots of people waiting there for you," said Ryoma, grinning evilly.

"Saa…how many chocolates did you get?" asked Fuji.

"Hm? I think…I don't know…less than Tezuka that is…"

"Well, that's obvious…" muttered Momo, "Oi! Mamushi, where's your letter?"

"Fssh…" Kaidoh didn't even bother taking out his letter.

"ii data…" Inui took out a letter from who knows where.

_Thanks for the chocolates…_

_Kaoru Kaidoh_

"NYA, THAT'S SHORT!" Eiji said as he finished reading the letter.

"Probably cause he can't think of anything else good to write," retorted Momo.

"Baka peach!"

"Who're you calling a baka?"

"Hey hey! Somebody will get hurt!" Oishi tried to separate the two.

"Aw, let them fight, nya,"

"Saa…Inui, you're the only one left who hasn't showed us your letter,"

Inui took out his letter.

_There was a 79 that I would get several Valentine's day gifts…and there was a 99 that I would get all lap equipments…Thanks._

_Sadaharu Inui_

Everyone didn't speak.

"What _type_ of lab equipment?" asked Oishi.

"Oh, just the usual CD's, computer parts, you know," said Inui, "and the usual lab equipment that I use to make Aozu and all that…ii data…"

Everyone immediately paled…

Author's notes: Well, this idea came cause of White Day coming up…so I thought, why not write a fanfic of White Day? And I did hear a rumor of something in Japan saying that if you buy like 3 or 2 Playstation games of PoT all at once, you get a White Day letter from the PoT boys! So I thought yeah, let's do the letters…lol, XD R&R please!


End file.
